Picnic
by ktsm10
Summary: She doesn't want to just be pretty. He wants to make something of himself. AU.


_So sometimes I watch movies and think that they would make great AU Quick plots. This is one of those times; if you've seen Picnic (released in 1955 with William Holden and Kim Novak) then you already know what this story is based on. If not, hopefully you'll like the idea. But seriously, when I watch this movie all I can think of is Quick. I don't own Glee or Picnic, just the AU Universe in which Quick has SO MANY different love stories. Also, I've been having a bunch of Quick feels lately (don't ask me why) and this is the result. I know this intro is long but just a warning, I did just start my senior year of college today so the updates may not be as often as I'd like them to be but I will finish this story eventually. Now, that we got all that out of the way, enjoy. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. _

* * *

It's October 28, 2013. Only 3 days until Halloween and the blustery morning wind was blowing through the changing trees of the small town of Lima, Ohio. The leaves are in autumn shades of red, yellow, and orange as they whip around their branches, the force of a passing train ripping some off of the limbs. The cars speed past the greenery as a small duffel bag is tossed from one of the many boxcars. Soon after, a man jumps and rolls into the soft grass, the large locomotive leaving him behind.

The man picks himself up and stretches his broad shoulders, taking in a deep breath and exhaling the fresh Ohio air. He runs his hands through his short hair, sighs, and walks back to retrieve his bag. He looks at the scene around him and grins. He should have known that Sam would live in a place as picture perfect as this. The big oak trees, plush grass, and wildflowers everywhere...it looked like a backdrop from a movie. His grin disappeared at his last thought. Movies, psshh, what did anyone who worked in LA know anyway? If you asked him, absolutely nothing. They'd said "Sorry kid, you're too old to play a teen and too young to play an adult" and then they'd kicked him out of the studio. Like he was nothing, just some bum off the street...if he was being honest with himself that's exactly what he was. But today he wasn't being that honest, he was being Puck. Confident, handsome, I-can-do-anything Puck. So after his little LA adventure he hopped on a train and rode all the way to Lima. He wanted to visit his old college football buddy Sam right away but he figured he should at least clean up a bit. A good, sweet looking little town like this outta have somebody out there willing to help a 26 year old out, at least with some hose water to rinse off with.

He stretches one more time, slings his duffel over his shoulder, and takes off toward what looks like downtown Lima. He walks through the fields of grass and forget-me-nots for a little while until he reaches a back alley with a bunch of small backyard fences lined up to one another. He passes the first few, until he comes upon a short brown wood fence. He sees an older woman struggling to control a wheel barrow full of mulch. Quickly, Puck puts down his bag and jogs over to the woman, grabbing the handles of the wheel barrow and setting it back on the ground.

"Oh, thank you young man. I thought I was about to meet my maker there, when the wheel barrow was a tippin' back on me." The old woman says with a smile and a laugh. She has that ornery twinkle in her eye and Puck can tell that she used to be a trouble-maker when she was younger.

The old woman sticks out her pale hand for a handshake before introducing herself "The name's Carol, Carol Hudson."

Puck grabs the woman's hand lightly and gives it a squeeze "Nice to meet you ma'am. My name is Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck."

Mrs. Hudson laughs again and then begins to turn away to pick up her wheel barrow for another try.

"Oh no, please let me ma'am." Puck takes the wheel barrow firmly in his grasp and looks to Mrs. Hudson for which direction he should start heading. She nods toward the other side of the yard toward a bed of tulips and Puck springs into action. He dumps the mulch and starts spreading it around the bottoms of the stems when Mrs. Hudson comes over and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, I can't let you do that son. You're much to young to be working on a day like today" she teases

"Well ma'am if you'd let me, I could lay the rest a this mulch down if you wouldn't mind me using your hose to clean up a bit with afterward. I'm going to meet an old friend later and I'd like to look somewhat presentable" Puck chuckles

Mrs. Hudson bites back an offended gasp "Child, if you do all that work you can use the shower and I'll make you a hot meal. Now, just take off that shirt and I'll wash it for ya. Don't want ya to get your nice clothes all dirty now do we? "

Puck smiled and stood up to give the old woman a hug. He knew there were still some decent people left in the world and he also knew that she was just being nice about his clothes 'cause they were definitely not nice. He swept the old raggedy blue shirt over his head and handed it to Mrs. Hudson before wiping his hands on his tan pants and bending back down to start working on the flowers.

"Who's your friend that lives in town?"

"His name is Sam Evans. His father owns the grain factory here in town"

"Oh Sam! The neighbor girl is dating him, he lives a few blocks over" Mrs. Hudson says as she heads toward her back door before pauses and turns around again "I bet you and my Finny would have gotten a long just great. He was a sweet boy, you remind me of him."

Puck just smiles and gets back to work.

* * *

The blazing sun is beating down on Puck and he doesn't know how long it's been since he's been working out here but he's pretty sure he's about to die. He finds out it's only been four hours when Mrs. Hudson brings him out lunch at 12 o'clock.

"Now you just go on and take a break. Eat your sandwich and relax for a bit, you've gotten more done this morning than I have in a month. It's nice to have some muscles around again." She pats him on the arm and then returns inside to finish folding the laundry.

"Go away, Artie."

"But baby"

"Don't call me that and don't you have more papers to deliver?"

"I have all the time in the world for you Quinn"

Puck hears the conversation passing through the air as he places his plate on the ground, turns, and walks toward a tall white picket fence neighboring Mrs. Hudson's yard.

"Seriously Artie, leave me alone"

"Aww c'mon sugar-"

Puck swallows the rest of his sandwich and interjects before either of them could say another world

"Uh, I think she wants you to leave kid"

Both heads snap up at the sound of Puck's voice. The boy's eyes are on fire with rage as he gets off of his bike and walks up to Puck

"Who are you callin' kid?"

The girl he heard talking stifles a laugh and quickly retorts "You idiot, who else would he be talking to."

As soon as she speaks Puck can't tear his eyes away from her. Her voice is light and airy like the wind, almost and she has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, sparkling green. And her hair, long, blonde, like golden rays of honey cascading over her shoulders. She's wearing a royal blue and white summer dress and he thinks he just might have seen an angel. A young angel, maybe she's 22 or 23 but it doesn't matter to him. His chest gets tight and he grins at her before he remembers he still has to deal with this punk on the bike.

"Why don't you just run along and finish your route? I think this young lady is in good hands now"

Artie turns to look at Quinn for some help but she's just staring at Puck, so he glares one last threat at the stranger before mumbling complaints, getting back on his bike, and riding away.

Puck watches him go and as soon as he's out of sight he turns back to the girl.

"The name's Puck" he sticks out his hand for a greeting before realizing how dirty he is..and shirtless. He takes his hand and rubs the back of his head "Sorry if I was outta line there, it uh, just sounded like you needed some help"

The blonde scoffs "I can handle it, it's just Artie. He hits on me everyday"

He likes her spunk so he flashes her another grin "little late for the paper isn't it?"

"Not for Artie and not on his Neewollah break" she chuckles

"Neewollah?"

"Yeah, it's Halloween spelled backwards. It's a pretty big deal around here. They get school off and everything."

Puck realizes she said 'they' and assumes he was right about her age. He was just about to confirm it when Mrs. Hudson pops her head around the fence and interrupts

"Oh there you are! I thought you had fainted from the heat or something!" she says as she comes around to their side "Quinn, dear, I see you've met Noah"

Quinn tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and turns her face toward Puck "Mhmm, he just sent Artie Abrams off for me"

"How chivalrous!" Mrs. Hudson squeals "Quinny, here, is the one who's seeing Sam."

Puck lets that sink in. Of course Sam is dating this girl. What doesn't that kid get?

"That's not surprising Mrs. Hudson. Seeing as Sam always had a thing for beautiful women"

Quinn blushes but her head snaps up when she hears her front door opens and her mother walks out

"What's all the fuss out here Qui-" she stops short as she notices the half-naked stranger talking to her daughter from the yard "...who is this?"

Quietly Quinn answers her "This is Noah-"

"Puck"

She smiles "Puck. He's helping Mrs. Hudson and he knows Sam"

Quinn's mother visible relaxes at this news and introduces herself "Judy. Judy Fabray. Now, Mrs. Hudson would you mind having that boy go back around in your yard or put some clothes on? Either one will do. FRANNIE!" Mrs. Fabray squeals, as he 16 year old daughter walks out on the porch "Back inside now!"

"Aww mother, you never let me join in." Frannie complains and turns to head inside but not before getting her fill of the shirtless man. Judy gives him a glare before turning and heading inside as well "C'mon Quinn, we should start working on pinning your dress for the festival"

"In a minute, mom"

Puck clears his throat "Umm, well I should probably get going if I want to meet up with Sam soon."

Mrs. Hudson leans towards him and whispers "Don't let that uptight bat scare you, she's harmless" before stating louder "Yes, okay Noah-"

"Puck" he interjects again

"-Noah. You go wash up and then come back for dinner. We can't have a sweet boy like you running around here with nowhere to stay."

Puck smiles as he watches Mrs. Hudson leave. Once she's gone he turns to Quinn "Well, it was nice meeting you Quinn"

"You too Puck"

Something about how she says his name makes his heart race but he tries to keep his composure as he turns and walks away "See ya around"

She simply hums an agreement and he can feel her eyes following him until he turns behind the fence.

* * *

He washes up with the hose and when Mrs. Hudson comes out with his clean shirt he kisses her on the cheek and asks her is she can point him in the right direction. She does and he heads off to find his old buddy but he chances one last glance at the Fabray house and when he does he can see her still standing on her porch, her eyes watching him go.

* * *

_Reviews would be nice :)_


End file.
